Inazuma Eleven Memorial Chest
by LilLightning123
Summary: When the Raimon 11 visit Endou's house, they stumble into his attic and see a chest that contains something about the past. Story might sound suckish but reviews will be appreciated! Takes place in GO!


Lightning: Finally, I'm free from organizing my own room...

Gouenji: What?

Lightning: My parents said that my room looked messy so... I decided to fix and reorganize everything... =.="

Gouenji: Then why are you here?

Lightning: Had an idea for a one-shot fic, this is set in GO!

Gouenji: ... Lightning doesn't own Inazuma Eleven... or rather Inazuma Eleven GO

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon and Endou decided to bring the Raimon 11 to his house. They were met by his wife, Endou Natsumi, who seemed to be elated to see them. They settled in the living room and placed their bags on the racks. Haruna decided to turn on the TV so they could feel comfy.<p>

"Geez, this is so boring!" Kurama whined as he spread his arms on the sofa that he sat on.

"Yeah, wanna do something fun?" Kariya suggested.

"Kariya! If what you're deciding is cruel, I'll..." Kirino complained, gritting his teeth.

"Now, now Kirino. Maybe Kariya has a good idea." Shindou explained.

"But Shindou!" Kirino wailed.

"I agree with Shindou! Maybe Kariya has a great plan!" Sangoku exclaimed.

"... Tsch, fine." Kirino said, looking away from the group.

The Raimon gathered around and listened to Kariya's suggestion. It seems that he wanted to explore the house of Coach Endou. It seemed like a good plan to everyone, except to Kirino that is.

"Alright, let's start with the attic!" Kuramada said, pointing to the stairs that lead to the attic.

"Okay, I agree with Kuramada!" Amagi exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Shindou said.

The team sneaked through the kitchen, where the adults were. They took the stairs step by step and in a few minutes, they reached the attic. It looked a little dusty and old but, that's how it looked like.

"Wow, this is the attic?" Tenma asked.

"Yeah, it is." Hikaru replied.

"Well, let's explore!" Nishiki shouted, running around the boxes.

They looked around the room, scrambling themselves and looking at the contents of the boxes. Suddenly, they heard Ichino and Aoyama's wails on one side of the room. They hurried to go to where they are and saw that they saw on what seems to be a old-looking chest.

"What's that?" Shinsuke asked.

"Probably a box of ghosts inside... where they would eat your souls and send to hell for eternity!" Kariya said in a scary tone.

"AHHH!" Tenma and Shinsuke wailed, hugging each other so they won't get eaten.

"Matsukaze! Nishizono! Stop acting like babies so we could see what's in the chest!" Tsurugi yelled in a booming voice.

"O-okay..." the first years said in chorus, watching as Tsurugi opened the chest and he bent his head down.

"What do you see Tsurugi?" Kirino asked.

"Well, well... it's the old uniforms of the Raimon team!" Tsurugi exclaimed, bringing out a soccer jersey.

The soccer jersey composed of a yellow shirt with blue sleeves. Their goalkeeper uniform was orange in color and has green stripes on it's long sleeves. It was indeed like the old Raimon uniform.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Tenma exclaimed as he touched the uniform. It was very rare to find this kind of uniforms nowadays.

"I agree with Tenma!" Shinsuke said as he tried on a goalkeeper uniform, but it seemed too big for him.

Tsurugi scrambled through the chest again. He saw a bunch of fan letters, souvenirs and soccer clothing. Suddenly, Tsurugi saw an old photo album in the inner parts of the chest. He blew off the dust and and opened the album.

"Wow!" Tsurugi exclaimed as he flipped the pages.

The Raimon 11 gathered around Tsurugi as he flipped the pages of the album. It was pictures of the team that Coach Endou was still the captain of the Raimon 11.

"Look! It's Coach Endou doing a hissatsu!" Tenma exclaimed as he looked at the picture of Endou doing God Hand.

"Cool~! It's Kidou-san doing a hissatsu!" Shinsuke exclaimed as he saw a picture of Kidou doing Illusion Ball.

Everyone was excited as they looked at the pictures of the them doing hissatsus. Some of them looked familiar since some were chosen to play soccer in the FFI.

"Look, Fubuki-san doing Snow Angel!" Shindou exclaimed, pointing to a picture of Fubuki doing Snow Angel to a FFI player.

They were now in the pages to where they were playing in the FFI. They seemed so surprised to see Endou's old team, Inazuma Japan to do their cool hissatsus and stuff.

At the last page of the album, it was a group picture of Inazuma Japan and other unknown people. Aside from Inazuma Japan, in the picture was the captains of the different FFI teams.

There were also four boys in the picture. One had snowy-white hair and gray eyes. The second had spiky-like red hair and golden eyes. There was a boy with black hair and orange eyes. The last one had blonde eyes and orange eyes. The other people in the picture were the old Raimon team.

"Wow! Coach Endou had a lot of friends!" Nishiki exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Shindou agreed.

"Anyway, I think I'll check out more of this chest!" Tsurugi said as he dug deep in the chest.

Suddenly, they heard a bunch of sounds coming from the stairs and saw a strange light. They started to panic because they were thinking it was a ghost.

"AHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Aoyama wailed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a voice asked.

They all stopped panicking when they saw Endou and Kidou appearing in front of them. They suddenly felt scared since they think that they will scold them for sneaking in the attic but, Endou just smiled and touched the chest.

"Ah, I see you're looking at the Inazuma Eleven Memorial Chest." Endou said.

"The... Inazuma Eleven Memorial Chest... what's that?" Shindou asked.

"It contains the memories of the old Raimon team, called the Inazuma Eleven, to Inazuma Japan, the team that won the FFI." Kidou explained.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Kirino commented.

"Hey Coach, could you promise us something?" Tenma asked.

"Sure Tenma, what is it?" Endou asked.

"C-could we meet Inazuma Japan when we... win the Holy Road?" Tenma asked.

Endou stared at him in disbelief. He knew that there was something going between them. But he just couldn't let Tenma down. He wanted him to be happy.

"Sure... I promise." Endou promised.

"HOORAY!" the whole team said in chorus.

They started talking to each other on who they wanted to meet. As they left the attic, they forgot about the chest that they were looking at. Soon, it was just Endou and Kidou in the room.

"Endou... are you sure you're going to keep that promise?" Kidou asked.

"Y-yeah... " Endou stuttered.

"But Endou, you know that-"

"Kidou, don't worry. I promise that _he_ will come back to us, once we win Holy Road."

"Endou..."

Kidou left Endou in the attic so he could be with himself. Endou walked up to the chest and brought out a picture of Inazuma Japan. Everyone was there, him, Kidou, Fubuki, Kogure, Kazemaru and... Gouenji.

Endou looked out at the open window, his eyes watering and his face feeling gloom. He knew that he couldn't really keep that promise. He knew that he would decline and the Raimon 11 would start asking questions. But he can't make them sad, it was his responsibility to keep the team happy.

"I hope that you'll change your ways..."

* * *

><p>Lightning: That was weird...<p>

Gouenji: Why am I the subject here?

Lightning: Anyway... **PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL~!**


End file.
